Last Year
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: It seems Yuri forgot that Otabek was there at the Sochi Banquet, not to mention what happened after the dance-off.


Yuri felt Otabek's eyes on him from the podium. When they reconnected after he received his medal, he knew he'd blow off the other Russian skaters and let the Hero of Kazakhstan kidnap the Fairy of Russia once more.

There was something familiar about his presence that he couldn't place; maybe it was how much of himself he saw in Otabek.

(No, it wasn't.)

It was the third night in a row they'd gone out alone together, but only tonight would they truly have to run and hide. If Yakov found him ditching the press after winning his first senior gold, he might not get a chance at his second.

They went back to Otabek's hotel room to change and then snuck downstairs to hop on his rented motorcycle and drive off into the Barcelona sunset.

Yuri was too young to get into bars, so to celebrate, Otabek bought some wine and they sat under a tree in Park Güell passing it back and forth.

Only once Yuri was decently drunk did they talk about anything of importance.

The sun had just gone down, the sky still glowing red and orange above the horizon despite the stars already coming out up above.

"I don't want you to go back to Altamy," Yuri said, his head resting on Otabek's shoulder.

"Maybe I won't. Let's just stay here," the older skater replied with a smile.

Yuri sighed. "I wish."

"I'll come visit."

The blonde looked up at him. "You better."

Otabek laughed. "Maybe I'll just come back to Russia with you, save the time."

"You'd like Moscow," Yuri said, unconsciously inching closer to the other, whether due to the growing cold in the air or the wine Otabek wasn't sure. "I've never been to Kazakhstan, maybe I'll come home with you instead."

"It'd be easier if we got married first," Otabek replied before he realized what he was saying. Luckily Yuri didn't seem put-off, he just chuckled and wrapped his skinny arms around Otabek's larger, muscled arm. "J-just because of how hard it is to travel there."

"I don't mind a challenge," the blonde replied cryptically. Otabek had been about to ask what he meant when he felt fingers intertwining with his, and he realized: _he_ was Yuri's 'challenge'.

Otabek chose his next words carefully. "Thanks for making Barcelona interesting."

Yuri didn't choose his next words carefully. "Thanks for making me interested."

Otabek gave a laugh. His laugh was cut short when he felt Yuri's leg rub against his. He looked over to him and saw a familiar look. They leaned toward each other and met at the mouth, eyes closed and hands instantly everywhere.

The Hero of Kazakhstan was pulled toward the ground by the Fairy of Russia, grabbed around the neck and ravished by his tongue.

Once he felt Yuri running clean out of adrenaline, Otabek sat up and smiled at the panting blonde beneath him. "Just like last time."

When he saw the confused-slash-embarrassed look on Yuri's face he backed away slowly. "Y-you don't remember the banquet?"

"What, last year? Yeah, the stupid dance-off - "

"No, after."

"After...?" He paused in deep thought for a moment. "I remember drinking a lot..."

Otabek groaned. "I guess that explains it." Yuri still seemed lost. "We made out in the bathroom after."

A look of pure revelation overcame him. "Oh - oh fuck, I - "

Otabek took his hand. "Sorry, you seemed sober."

"Fuck, I wish I had been. If it was anything like that then I bet it was awesome."

The other man grinned. "It was. I'll be in awe for the both of us." He kissed him again, glad to have the lead for once. Yuri didn't let him lead for long, though, surprising him in pushing him back to the icy ground. When Otabek opened his eyes he saw the glorious sight of the Russian Fairy straddling his waist, fists full of his shirt.

They exchanged saliva for a few minutes more before a gust of wind hit them.

Yuri suddenly pulled away and shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his bare arms, realizing how late it had grown and how cold the December nights could be even in Barcelona.

"Here," Otabek said, taking off his coat to give to Yuri.

"No, I'm fine," he protested.

"Shut up and put it on, looks better on you anyway."

The blonde laughed, conceding and putting on the jacket. "You got me there."

Otabek shook his head with a knowing smirk. "We should probably get back, show everyone we're not dead."

Yuri nodded reluctantly, standing up. Then a small smile dawned on him. "Maybe we could keep them in suspense for a bit."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, all my shit's back at your room anyway..."

"I can't wait for my sentencing for the kidnapping of the Russian Fairy."

Yuri kicked me in the leg. "Don't ever call me that again or I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Yeah, I think that's probably the punishment."

"You're gonna see a fuck of a punishment if you don't hurry up."

"Yes, Russian Fairy."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"


End file.
